bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Kazami
is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Story Shun Kazami lives in the province, and is a Ventus attribute player. He is also an aspiring ninja which he receives training from his grandfather. He is a loner, yet he is willing to help his friends at all costs. Together with Dan Kuso, his best friend and childhood friend, he invented the gameplay for Bakugan. He had been the first ranked battler until Masquerade and his minions dominated the rankings, and Shun moved down to sixth place. His mother is really sick, and it was when she slipped into a coma where Shun gave up on Bakugan, mainly because his grandfather stated that since he has to take custody of Shun until his mother gets better, he can't play the game anymore and has to concentrate on his training. His grandfather lets him brawl again though. Shun once left the brawlers when Dan says they don't need him. Alice tries to convince him to come back, and after brawling Komba, Dan appears and asks for forgiveness which Shun accepts. This is when he realizes he needs his friends the most. After defeating Komba, Shun takes him as an apprentice to Bakugan and ninja training but only because Komba was literally on his knees begging to be one. When he was being tested in the Doom Dimension by the Ventus Lord, Shun had to brawl with the child form of his mother. He almost gave into losing and staying there forever, but Skyress was able to make him realize that he has friends who need him. This caused Skyress to evolve into Storm Skyress. It is unknown if Shun's mother awoke from her coma. New Vestroia Shun, now 16, appears in Bakugan: New Vestroia with a new Bakugan, Ingram. In episode one, it is shown that Dan and the others have failed to get in touch with him. However he makes a cameo debut after Marucho passes out from his battle against Mylene Pharaoh. We hear Mylene tell him that she doesn't want to keep losing to him, and asks him if he wants to join the Vexos. When he doesn't reply, she takes that as a no. Shun then leaves, leaving Mira to wonder if he was her brother. Later Shun reappears to aid Dan Kuso in his battle against Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav. He tells the Brawlers how he was in the mountains, practicing his ninja skills when a portal suddenly opened, sending him to New Vestroia. Soon he met Ingram when the bakugan were being sucked up by the Vexos, and he saves her by grabbing onto her ball as she was being teleported. She told him about the Vexos, and he agreed to help her save the bakugan when he noticed Dan's battle. Shun tells them, as they are heading towards Alpha City, that he was heading there to rescue Skyress. In Alpha City, Shun and Ace are forced to team up in a tournament while the others shut down the Dimension Controller. At first, they have trouble working together, but after getting taunted by their opponents, they put their differences aside and advance to the finals against Lync and Volt. In order to stall for time, they have to toy with Lync and Volt first. It eventually remains hard to stay in the battle but the two pull through and defeat Lync and Volt. When Ace and Marucho fall into a Vexos trap, but Shun was smart enough to not fall for it because he knew that Shadow Prov's impressions of Dan Kuso and Mira Clay were fake since he heard Dan say he was scared, something he would never do. However even though he didn't fall for it the trap still worked since all three of them were separated. Shun was going to Beta City without Marucho and Ace to destroy the Dimension Controller alone but Shadow Prove stops him and forces him into a battle. Shadow used a mechanical version of Alpha Hydranoid known as Mechanical Darkus Hades created by Professor Clay. Shadow had the upper hand when Shun was down to his last ability card(which was not technically last) 'Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot'. After that Shun loses and later on revealed to be in pods with Ace and Marucho. While they were captured they still had their Bakugan revealed at the capture unit pod. Later, Shun, Ace, and Marucho manage to get out with Mira's and Spectra Phantom's help and he and the rest manage to escape Beta City. Once they get to Gamma City, Shun and Marucho face Mylene and Shadow and are able to win. Bakugan He is a Ventus battler. He approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather (who used to be a famous ninja warrior) who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus-attribute Skyress whom Shun received from his comatose mother in the hospital. In battle, Shun combines his knowledge of ninja skills and his Bakugan's natural abilities to outwit an opponent and win. Shun's Bakugan Shun is Ventus Brawler, he commonly uses Ventus Bakugan. * Ventus Skyress(Guardian Bakugan) * Ventus Storm Skyress(Evolved Guardian Bakugan) * Ventus Monarus * Ventus Ravenoid * Ventus Falconeer New Vestroia * Ventus Ingram(Second Guardian Bakugan) * Ventus Hylash(Bakugan Trap) * Ventus Zeon Hylash(Evolved Bakugan Trap) Trivia * He is one of the calm/mature ones of the group (the other being Alice), as he was the only one who remained relaxed when the Brawlers were fighting. * The English Version of the series lead many fans to assume that Shun's mother- Shion Kazami- fell into a coma. In the Original Version, she died of a sickness. * Between the original series and New Vestroia, Shun cut his hair. * Shun always is with Alice at times Gallery Series 1 File:Shun.jpeg File:Shun.jpg|Shun and Skyress File:Shun.png|Shun series 1 Series 2 File:1248124876_7975_full.jpeg|Shun and Ingram File:Shun_Series_2.jpg|Shun in series 2 de:Shun Kazami Category: Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles